Livin' Life
In this camp you will pick a college, get a job, go to movies and basiclly just live life! Sign-Ups (up to 4 characters per user please) You also need to make a house. Jack Anthony- Cool guitarist, Jason's twin brother RockSK8R Age: 17 Jason Anthony- bad boy who plays the bass, Jack's twin brother RockSK8R Age:17 Rocky Johnson- Funny guy who gets along with everyone RockSk8R Age:15 Lady Gaga- hot singer who is dating Jack RockSK8R Age:17.(she is that age to seem realistic for them to go out) Stephen- A drummer with a punk-attitude- Codaa5 Age: 17 Elizabeth- A sweet, loving, surfing, skateboarding and guitar playin' chick!- Codaa5 Age: 17 Drew Jackson- A short 16 year old who looks like he's 11 or 12- Codaa5 Age: 16 Codaa- A normal boy, who can get crazy sometimes if he's pushed-Codaa5 Age:16 Timothy- Inventor dude, Jack and Jason's little brother Dillweed Age:12 Blake: Kinda creepy guy Dillweed Age:7 Sunshine Pasti- Mentally unstable ravioli pixie who loves drawing, music, and Duncan. Age: Mentally 4 "Ravioli" Pasti- Sunshine's twin sister; gloomy, antisocial, and occasionally violent. Age: Unknown Sunny D Pasti- Sunshine's adopted "son", artsy, shy, and socially awkward. Age: Approximately 13 Greg Quenkoski- A musically inclined, and currently really sad guy. Age: 15 Aaron Williams-A drummer skater and cool guy sometimes keeps to himself though and because of this he is afraid to ask Amy out Logans best bud-Kenzen11Age:!6 coming up on 17 Amy Patterson-A girl with a great voice sometimes shy she really likes Aaron but is un shure that he likes her-Kenzen11 Age:16 Matt-A guy who also has a grwat voice. It sounds like 2D from the Gorillaz! Age: 10 Mel- Smart, artistic, and nice guy- TDI19 Age: 15 Tyra- Crazy, pretty model- TDI19 Age: 20 (My Tyra is only going to be 20) Sorrel- crazy chick that plays bass guitar and is a skater-SORRELTAIL!8 age:16 (probably) Krissy- surfer chick -sorreltail18 age: 17 Silias-ninja in training dude... skater dude-sorreltail18 age:17 Owester- A party dude that loves to rock on. Age: 12 (almost 13) Logan Lizoski:Aarons bud drummer surfer (his younger bros still liva at home as he moved out)-Kenzen11 Age:18 Kenzen E.Leven-Like the user but older if you dont know me too bad-Kenzen11 Age:17 Roger Kozlowski: Random guy-Tdifan1234 Age:15 Zach Joesph: A crazy, but kind fellow. Really Random.~ TDADJ Age:14 Devon Joesph(DJ): Zach's older brother. He protects him from danger. ~TDADJ Age:17 Amy Pasti: "Daughter" of Ravioli and Nalyd, she is a rebel without a cause. - Nalyd Renrut Age: 4 Nanny Renrut: Nalyd's bossy mother - Nalyd Renrut Age: 93. Nalyd: a reality show winner - Nalyd Renrut Age:18 Red: Wierd dude-Redflare Age:25 Flare: Wierd dude-Redflare Age:24 Spark: Son of Red and Flare-Redflare Age:13 Scarlet: wierd stalker girl who hides in bushes-Redflare Age:19 Notices May 22, 2009-Jack and Jason are back from the beach! May 28, 2009- Nalyd has won Owenguy's camp and come back! May 30, 2009-Do not add sections! That is my job! I will ask for a ban! May 31, 2009- Jack will be away for a while trying to win TDV! Any fans of him, write your name on the fanboard in his room. Jack, Lady Gaga, and Jason's House A small apartment with 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Jack and Lady Gaga's Room Jack:*is playing guitar music for Nickelback "Rockstar"* Lady Gaga: I love you muffin! Jason's Room Jason: *is using bench press* Living Room Jack: See ya Jays I'm goin' out. Jason: Cool. Jack: I booked for us to go to the beach!! You phsyched or what? Jason: Let's go! *they get in their Camaro* *they get back* Jack: Woo! That was awesome. Jason Yeah! Guest Room (Rocky lives here when he isn't in other countries) Rocky: I gotto go out more. Kitchen Sunshine, Sunny D, and Nanny Renrut's Apartment A two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with an interconnected living room and kitchen. Sunshine's Room Sunshine: *asleep* Amy: *toddles in carrying her headless barbie doll and pokes Sunshine's forehead with it* Aunt Sunshine? *pokes her again* Aunt Sunshine? *smiles evilly and grabs a jar of Ragu!* Sunshine: *in sleep* Go play with mommy, Amy... Amy: *paints smiley face with Ragu on Sunshine's bed* Heh heh heh.... Sunshine: *in sleep* Duncan... Duncan... Duncan... RAGU!!! Duncan... (BTW, what's a ragu? o.O) Amy: (Ragu is a brand of pasta sauce) *pours it on Sunshine's head and runs away* (TROUBLEMAKER!!!) Sunshine: *somehow sleeps through it o.O* Amy: *shakes Ravioli* Mommy? When is Papa getting back? (Sunshine: I feel the need to state that ravioli is currently at the bookstore with Sunny D...) Sunshine: *snores* (Nalyd Renrut: Oops. I guess I'll go there!) Amy: *goes to bookstore* (Is Sunny D her cousin?) (Sunshine: Yeah.) Sunny D's Room Sunny D: *sitting at his desk, reading* Amy: *after Ravioli runs in* I had a dream a female Papa was here! And I spit in her tea! Ravioli: *awkward pause then tells her quietly* I hate to tell you this, honey, but it wasn't a dream. It's your Papa's mom, she's here to visit for a little while. It'll be okay. Amy: *starts screaming, stops to drink some milk, screams more* Ravioli: *hugs her and pats her head* Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart, your papa will be here soon. Amy: Can we send him another letter? Matt: *Runs in* Hi, guys! Amy: *screams even louder* Matt:What's wrong with me?... Nanny Renrut: (I'm just joking dude. She didn't expect more people in her room) *runs in* Burgalur! Burgalur! *runs out* (You thought the Pastis were crazy?) Matt: Ha ha ha! It's just me, Amy! Hi, Ravioli I'm here to see Nalyd! He home? We were gonna head down to the 'Weird' Al Yankovich concert. Amy: *wide-eyed* BRING ME! I like him way more! (I'm listening to him righ tnow, LOL) He's still on the island. Can I come instead? PLEASE!!!!!! Matt: Well, we got three tickets, Amy. Why not? Nalyd, come out of you're hiding place! Amy: He's still ont he island.... *turns tv to Owenguy's camp where they see Nalyd singing "My Bologna"* Matt: What is wrong with him... Hey! What Am I doing here? Shouldn't I be there too? Bye, kids! Watch me on TV! Ravioli: ...that was... *to Amy* Sure, sweetie, we'll write him one more letter before we go to watch him in the finals. Amy: Mommy! Papa won't do the challenge!!!!!!!!! WHY??? Ravioli: *sighs* It's what he calls "strategy" and I call "total stupidity"... Amy: Is daddy gonna live with us when he wins? Ravioli: *is quiet for a second* I actually don't know, sweetie. Amy: What'll happen if he doesn't win? What if Codaa doesn't pick him for final two??? What if Ekaj votes him out? Will he still come here? Ravioli: *is quiet, not knowing any of the answers* Amy: What if he loses, then goes and lives in the park! Or goes to Alaska! Or gets a new family! Ravioli: *hands tremble, she drifts towards a panic attack* Stephen: (Heard in other room) RAVIOLI! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!!! Ravioli: Oh for the love of- *storms into the other room* Living Room/Kitchen Ravioli: *doing bills* Stupid mentally-four twin sister, leaving me to do all the important stuff while she eats and sleeps... rrrggghhh... Sunny D: Um... do you want some help? RaviolI: *growls* Sunny D: *hides behind couch* Sunshine: *wakes up and comes in* Sunny D, you start school tomorrow, remember? You should go buy your books. *falls asleep again* Sunny D: *peeks out from behind couch* O-okay. *leaves* Ravioli: *stares at Sunshine* ...you're gonna let him go by himself? Sunshine: *opens one eye* Yeah. Ravioli: He's not good with people... Sunshine: You aren't either. Ravioli: *growls* *phone rings, she answers* Yo. Oh, hey. Yeah. Yeah, It's right here. Okay, I'll bring it down. You find everything? Good, stay right there. Yeah, Sunshine fell asleep again. Bye. *hangs up* I'll be right back, Sunny D forgot his wallet. *leaves* Sunshine: *still asleep* Ravioli: *walks back in* Sunshine, we're back. Sunshine: *finally wakes up* Why does my face taste like Ragu? Amy: Mommy, do you know anybody by the name of "Nanny Renrut"? Stephen: *Walks in* Ravioli: There was someone by that name calling the other day... Amy: *is reading a letter* Dear Pasti's, I am Nalyd's mother. You can call me Nanny Renrut. I have decided to move in so when Nalyd comes back I can be with him. I'll be there in a few days! -Nany Renrut ''*finishes* Mommy I'm scared. Ravioli: Of what, sweetheart? Sunshine: OH MY CHEESE ITS THE GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE DUNCAN! *clings to Stephen* Amy: *hears a knock in the door* Nanny Renrut: *an old lady wearing a hat and a coat kicks down the door and is surrounded by suitcases* I'm here!!!!!!!! Ravioli: *jaw drops* Sunshine: IT'S AN ELDERLY FEMALE NALYD!!!! I THINK! Nanny Renrut: Hello Darlings. I'm Nalyd's mother, but you can call me "ma'am." Where may I put my things. *drops coat on Amy* Ravioli: *pulls coat off of Amy* Not on my daughter!!! Sunshine: *VERY freaked out* E-e-elderly f-femal-le N-Nalyd... Nanny Renrut: You're Ravioli? Hmm, not what I was expecting. So you're Amy? Amy: *cringes* Yes, Ma'am. Nany Renrut: Come give your grandmother a kiss darling. Amy: *turns to Ravioli thinking "save me, she's a horrible man"* Ravioli: *pulls Amy away* Um, Amy takes a little while to warm up to new people. And what do you mean "not what you were expecting"? Sunshine: *passes out* Nany Renrut: Oh, when Nalyd described you, you sounded taller. Amy: I'm gonna go get some milk... Nanny Renrut: Bring me some tea, darling! With just a wisp of cream as to create the illusion of fog on a gentle lake. Amy: *mutters bad words* Ravioli: ...well... yes, the Pasti's really don't have much in the "height" catagory, our older sister Macaronia is the tallest at three feet nine inches. Um, please have a seat. *sits down and looks around awkwardly* So, um, Nalyd's talked about me? Nanny Renrut: Only once, when I was asking for directions here. Amy: *spits in Nanny's tea* Ravioli: *a little disappointed* Oh, um, well. I guess he told you about Amy, at least. Nanny Renrut: Yes, she's seems like a little angel! Amy: *gives her the tea with spit in it* Nanny Renrut: *drinks it* MMM! This is great! (Classic!) Ravioli: *stifles laughter* Yes, of course, she does have her little troublesome moments, just like all children. *pulls Amy up onto her lap* Amy: *smiles sickeningly sweetly* Nanny Renrut: Should we turn on the television and watch Naly? (That's right, she calls him Naly!) Ravioli: *stifles more laughter* Of course. Amy loves watching her papa. Amy: *turns on the tv and they see Nalyd being attacked by an eagle* Nanny Renrut: He always was the disgrace of the family... Ravioli: *chuckles a little under breath* Amy: *toddles away to take a nap* Ravioli: Well, um, Ma'am, I suppose if you want to stay here, you can have my bed, as long as you don't mind rooming with Sunshine. Sunshine: *whispers to Ravioli* Don't leave me with the elderly female Nalyd!!! Nanny Renrut: Thank you, darling. *walks in to her new room* Amy: *is screaming from her room* Ravioli: *tears into Amy's room with speed only a mother can manage* What's wrong?!?!?! Stephen: .... For the last time, why does everyone think I look like Duncan? I'm way hotter! (LOL!) Sunshine: Hmm... *glances over him* Okay, I'll concede that. *attempts to grin flirtatiously at him* You doin' anything tonight?(LOLOLOLOL) Stephen: *Stares at her with a undescribable look* N-N-No... Sunshine: Great! *starts dragging him to "The Nest"* It's great that we get along, since you're technically my brother-in-law. Stephen: *under breath* uh-oh... Sunshine: *laughs* Wow, you're taking this really well! I mean, you just found out you're technically my brother in law and you don't even scream! I'm impressed! Stephen: I don't scream, ok? Sunshine: I do! *screams loud enough to break a couple neighbor's windows* Stephen: Holy- *Cut off by a breaking window* Ravioli: *storms in* WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT??? Stephen: *Is gone with Sunshine at the nest* Ravioli: *mutters to self* Amy: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papa won't come home!!!!!!!!!! Amy: *screams too loud* MOMMY! Get in here! You gotta watch this! Papa got to final two! Nanny Renrut: This is fabulous, darling! Sunshine: *picks up Amy* C'mon, sweetie, we're going to watch your Papa in the finals!!! *looks awkwardly at Nanny Renrut* Er, would you care to come too, ma'am? Sunny D: *comes in* Can I come? I don't wanna be left here alone... Stephen: *Knocks on door* Ooh... can I come as well? YOU CONCEDED ME SUNSHINEEEEE!!!!! Sunshine: *from farther away* I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!! Ravioli: Ehh, I guess... we might as well bring the whole family... Stephen: IT MEANS TO AGREEE!!!! *Walks in* Amy: *sadly* Why'd they leve me here? Sunny D: It's okay, Amy, we're gonna go see Na- your papa once the final challenge is done. *awkward pause* ...wanna play candyland? Amy: '''PAPA WON!!!!!!!!!' Sunny D: Awesome!!! C'mon, Amy! Time for you to meet Na- your papa!!! Nalyd: *arrives* Nice place. Ravioli: Thanks. It's gonna get kind of crowded now, though. There's five of us here, six if your mom finds her way back... Nalyd: She won't. I can sleep on the couch. So Amy, what do you usually do? Amy: Mess with Auntie. (Sunshine) Sunshine: My hair still smells like Ragu... WHERE'S MY PONY??? Ravioli: *muttering to self* How are we gonna fit a pony in this apartment...?! Sunny D: Auntie Ravioli, it says on the calender school starts tomorrow... Amy: NO! Then I can't hang out with Papa! Nalyd: We can hang out now... Amy: YAY!!!!! Can we go to the playground? Sunshine: I wanna cooooommmmmeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws tantrum* Ravioli: *sarcastically* Which one is the immature child and which one is the four-year old-girl? (Later) Ravioli: *comes in* Okay, let's get this overwith, WHAT DID YOU GUYS BREAK NOW??? Sunny D: *lying on couch with a pot on his head* It's a long story... Amy: *explains how "Sunshine" got Ragu everywhere, burned the couch, and tied herself to a chair* She's crazy! Nalyd: I believe that. (LOL) Ravioli: As much as my instincts are telling me not to, same here... Sunny D: Amy, you left out the part where that scaly lizard-y guy burst in calling you Peach or whatever and tried to take you to the Mushroom Kingdom. Or was that one of the hallucinations I had after getting hit on the head several times with this pan and being force-fed a cactus? *pause* Hey, who lit Nalyd on fire? Sunshine: *hops in tied to a chair* Remember that one Avatar episode where Sokka drank the cactus juice...? *chuckles awkwardly* Nalyd: *telepathically tells Ravioli* We need our own place. They need to go. Ravioli: *telepathically tells Nalyd* Very true, but as you can see, Sunshine can't exactly survive on her own. Maybe I can bribe Stephen to take Sunshine and Sunny D... Sunny D: Would someone kindly make the room stop spinning? *laughs and falls off couch* (Ah, the power of cactus juice. XD) Ravioli: *sudden great idea* I'VE GOT IT! Nalyd, I never, ever thought I'd say this, but could you call your mom? Nalyd: Okay. *calls Nanny Renrut* Nanny Renrut: *answers phone* Well if it isn't my disgrace of a son... Nalyd: *to Ravioli* What do I tell her? Ravioli: That we're in need of her expertise, and if she does what we ask, there's free room and board in it for her. Nanny Renrut: *bursts through door* I was outside the whole time. How can I help you? Ravioli: *mildly creeped out* Well, um, here's the deal, Ma'am. Now that Nalyd's here, the apartment has been getting kind of crowded, and Nalyd and I have been considering getting a place of our own with Amy. The problem is, though, that Sunshine can't exactly take care of herself. Sunshine: Yes I ca- OMG THE STOVE'S ON FIRE AGAIN!!!!! Ravioli: *facepalm* Nanny Renrut: I'd love to help, darling. Nalyd: Awesome! Amy: Yay! Ravioli: Thank you so much. The apartment is yours, just make sure Sunny D gets to school on time and Sunshine doesn't light anything on fire. Speaking of... *runs into kitchen and puts out the fire* Really, Ma'am, you don't know how much you're helping. Call me if you need anything. *to Nalyd* Now we just need a place. Nalyd: There is a free apartment int he building. Wanna go there? Ravioli: *magically has stuff packed* Works for me. C'mon, Amy. Sunshine: *runs away from Nanny Renrut* AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! For the third time I'm not a fly!!!!! Sunny D: *hides under the couch* (Next morning) Sunny D: I'm gonna be late for school!!!! *eats some toast really quickly* Mom, why didn't you wake me up??? Sunshine: *asleep on the couch* Sunny D: ...oh. Flare: *Breaks in* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUNSHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh your sleeping. *Pulls out pokkey* Wake up buddy... Sunshine: *snaps awake* PPPOOOCCCKKKYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats the box whole XD* Sunny D: *walks in covered in paint* Amy... so scary... Sorrel's and Caramells house its bassically a 3 bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen with A LOT of kitty pictures LOLZ Sorrel's fun room Sorrel:*playing bass guitar and tuning it and listining to Cascada* Caramell's room Caramell:*is very annoyed with the cascada songs* living room Codaa: (I don't know what room the entrance is in) *Knock Knock* Hello, Babe? Ya there? Sorrel: *opens the door* hey codaa whats up! *phone rings* Codaa: Nothin' much, may I come in? Sorrel: sure Caramell: *answers so phone* hi Jack: *is on phone* Just askin if Codaa and Sorrel wanna come to the nest! caramell: ill tell them *hangs up* Hey codaa and Sorrel jack wants you guys to go to the nest Sorrel: fine with me you wanna go codaa? Codaa: Sure, let's go! *Opens the door for her* Sorrel: thanks *at the nest* kitchen Silias- *in head* is sorrel keeping her secret or is she revealing it to her new guy codaa* Caramella: *narrows her eyes* she never keeps secrets makes me wonder why she is popular Silias: well she has a bass guitar and um... she used to be in a band and joined another one Sorrel: me back ! Caramella: whatevs... Stephen, Elizabeth and Drew Jackson's Apartment A three bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a tiny room with just a desk and shelves of books. Stephen's Room Elizabeth's Room Drew Jackson's Room Kitchen/Living Room Aarons & Logans Apartment 2 bedroom 1 bathroom living room kitchen and a walk in closet (1 new room being built by construction people that the apartment people hired) Aarons Bedroom Logans Bedroom Bathroom Aaron:LOGAN where is the toilet paper Living Room Kitchen Closet (Construction) Amys Suite "Her parents being rich got her it"2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 den, living room, kitchen, basment, sitting room outside of closet, huge walk in closet Amys Bedroom Room For rent Bathroom Den Living Room Amy:Of course mom a huge place Amys Mom:We had to your our baby Amys Dad:But not for long in 2 months you will have a brother or sister Amy:Dont forget the twirp you guys left at home Amys mom:Just cause he sent copys of your diary to all your friends Amys dad:Lets get home remember last time with the microwave Amys mom:Lets go now Amy:Bye *hugs hem good bye Kitchen Basement turned in to grage cause it is like a level one Siting Room Closet(2 rooms in one sorta 1 is a changeing room) Kenzens Cottage A 4 room bachalors pad 1 Bedroom 1 Bathroom and a inter locked Kitchen and living room with 1 hidden room that is a ardcade /mini pool/food stand area His Bedroom Bathroom Kitchen/Living Room The Cool awesome room Matt's room An abandon hotel/mantion, Matt lives here alone without a parental guidance to help him. He stays here to uncover the mystery of his past using one simple thing... Music. Due to Matt's amnesia and hard-core memory of who is parents are, He uses this place to help him and connect to his past... and future. Matt: *Opens door to see his friends* Hell-oo, My name is Ma-att. Come in, please. DJ and Zach's Dorm A College dorm that consist of a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms with walk-in closets and 2 baths Living room DJ: Zach! Where is the remote? Zach: I don't know! I got to leave for work! Bye! -leaves for work- DJ: Screw it, Got to go to class -walks off to class- Dining Room Kitchen Zach's Bedroom Zach's Bath Zach's Closet DJ's Bedroom DJ's Bath DJ's Closet Storage Nalyd, Ravioli, and Amy's Apartment Ravioli's Room Ravioli: *attempts to paint a bat on her wall, fails epically* Figures Sunshine got all the artistic talent in our family... Nalyd's Room Nalyd: *goes to his room, and starts putting Pixar movie posters that he "borrowed" fromt he local cinema, starts writing in a journal* Dear Journal, Today is my first day living with Ravi and Amy. I've never had this feeling of acceptance before. It's great. Smiley face. Tomorrow Amy goes to school. She's so sweet. Which means I get to spend six hours with Ravioli. Smiley face. I hope Sunshine and Sunny D are okay with mom... '' ''-Nalyd Nalyd: *puts journal away and falls asleep* Nalyd: *following morning, still asleep* Amy: Wake up Papa! Nalyd: *stays asleep* Ravioli: *walks in, yanks Nalyd upright, and shouts in his face* MORNIN', SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!!!!! (LOL) Nalyd: *wake sup, realizes the previous 3 months of his life weren't a dream* Oh. Amy: Take me to school guys! Nalyd: Ravi, you wanan take her? Ravioli: Sure. Let's get going, Amy. Don't worry, you'll have fun. Amy's Room Amy: *puts on her footie pajamas* MAMA!!!!!!!!!!! I need to be tucked in and told a story and sung a song!!!!!!!! (Such a needy child, LOL.) Ravioli: *comes in* How about I tell you the story of how your auntie Sunshine accidentally set her hair on fire? Amy: Hmmm, do tell. Ravioli: Well, it was back on your cousin Sunny D's sixth birthday. Sunshine would not rest unless she could be in charge of the cake. *yawns* So she was in the kitchen all day, working on the cake and arranging the candles just right. *yawns again* So once she had finished, she made a big show out of bringing the cake out for me to see since I'd said she probably couldn't make a cake to save her life. *eyelids droop a little* So while she was displaying it, one of the candles caught on her hair and lit her whole head on fire. And none of us realized until it started burning her ear since her hair was already orange... *falls asleep* (LOL) Amy: *explodes in laughter, calls Sunshine, laughs, hangs up laughs more, laughs into a coma, recovers, falls asleep* (LOL) Ravioli: *sleepwalks into her room, where she falls asleep* Amy: *wakes up the next morning* I'm ready for school! Kitchen/Dining room Nalyd: *starts cooking and finishes* (I'm magic, okay? lol) Dinner's ready! Amy: *runs in* Nalyd: *puts plates on table* Amy: BROCCOLI????? Nalyd: Eat your vegetables, Amy. Ravioli: Listen to your father, sweetie. Amy: *pouts* Living room Nalyd: *walks in* Awesome! Ravioli: Wow. Three bedrooms. C'mon, Amy, let's get your room set up. Nalyd: I made sure of that. Amy: K! Ravioli: *somehow gets all their stuff unpacked* Okay, the apartment's all set. ...now what? Nalyd: Now we relax. *sits on couh and sighs happily* Ravioli: *falls asleep standing up* (Family trait? XD) Nalyd: *looks at her confused* Amy: Its normal. Ravioli: *randomly wakes up* Yeah, it's a bad habit us Pastis have. We can and will sleep anywhere. Nalyd: Should we call Sunshine and my mom to see if they are okay? Ravioli: *shudders imagining all the ways they can wreak havoc* Sure. Nalyd: *dials number and phone is picked up* Hello? Is anybody there? Nanny Renrut: *is heard running through the aparatment swinging a rolling pin* I'll squish you giant bug! Amy: *chuckles awwardly* I told her Auntie was a fly... (LOL) Ravioli: Great... what does that make me, a moth?! (XD) Nalyd: *trying to be sweet* You're a butterfly to me. Amy: *screams* KID IN THE ROOM!!!!!! I'm gonan go to bed, first day of school tomorrow! *runs off* (Sunshine: *dies laughing* XD) Ravioli: Aww, thanks Nalyd. *pause* Uh, that was a compliment, right? Nalyd: Of course, Ravi. Nanny Renrut: *on phone* And you! You're the fly's sidekick! You're next! Nalyd: *hangs up phone* Ravioli: There goes all possibility of Sunny D becoming more outgoing in the future... Nalyd: I'm gonna go get some shut eye, big day ahead. Good night, Ravi. *goes to his room, and starts putting Pixar movie posters that he "borrowed" fromt he local cinema, starts writing in a journal* Ravioli: *walks in* I'm back. Nalyd: *jokingly* What took you so long? Ravioli: *very maturely sticks her tongue out at him* Nalyd: I'm watching TDP. *pats couch cushion, inviting her to sit down* Ravioli: *sits down* What episode is it? Nalyd: I think it's episode five. It might be four. The one that starts at the romantic dinner. *On tv, Dyl and Belle are on the beach, Dyl wake sup and screams* Poor guy. Ravioli: *laughs* I've never quite understood what Sunshine sees in him... Nalyd: (wait... chapter four was beach, five was dinner, LOL, no beach scene is the romantic dinner... heh...) *shrugs* I'm just glad I finihsed hosting All-Stars before goign to Owenguy's camp. *looks around for spies* I can tell you a spoiler if you don't tell anybody. (Don't worry, no actual spoilers) Ravioli: I won't tell anyone, I promise. Nalyd: *tells a fantastic story about 22 teens going through the amazon, and only one surviving, earning 7 of the 9 jury votes.* Pretty cool huh? Ravioli: *impressed* Amazing. Another hit for sure. Nalyd: Yeah. I can't wait for it to premier. So you doing anything recently? Ravioli: Other than taking care of Amy... and Sunshine... not really. I did take a couple art classes with Sunshine, though. Nalyd: Sounds cool! (LOL, now what?) Ravioli: It wasn't really. Sunshine got all the artistic talent. (Maybe, considering she started her first day like, two weeks ago, we should go get Amy? XD) Nalyd: I'll go pick Amy up. Later! *walks out to car* (LOL, I think thats called child neglegence...... LOL) Ravioli: Later. *thinks to self* Wait, since when did we have a car?! (LOL) Nalyd: *returns* (Nalyd bought it after he just won Total Drama Vacation) Amy: Hi mommy!!!!! *hugs Ravioli* Ravioli: Hi, sweetie. Amy: School was amazing! *has flashbacks of tying SUnny D up and stuffing him in a closet, and painting the whole school black* Nalyd: That's great! Make any new friends? Amy: Yes. *remembers mauling a large group of peppy girls* (LOL) Ravioli: Were the teachers nice? Amy: *thinks of a plan* No! They're mean! I have to stay home! It was horrible! Nalyd: Okay, you don't have to go to school anymore. (LOL, homeschool!) Amy: Really! Can I be homeshcooled, mama? Ravioli: Well... okay. You are such a spoiled little cutie, you know that? Amy: *smiles sweetly* Nalyd: So what do y'all want for dinner? Amy: Rice! Ravioli: *nods* Rice is good. Sunny Kids Elementary The local elementary school Principal's Office Amy:*In principles office* can i teach here i would love to teach art or just homeroom please Principal: OK. You can teach art. Amy:I need the week off i am going on vaca Science Math Writing Art Blake: *paints a picture of a fly* Amy:Hi class good morning Amy P: *splatters paint on walls* Amy:(just saying the room is empty)Good head start Amy lets paint the rooms walls Amy P: *tips over some stuff and runs to paint more classrooms* Sunny D: *paints a peach orchard* Does it look okay? Amy:Cool Sunny amy get back here please Sunny D: You might want to go after her, she doesn't usually do what people tell her... Amy:Good idea*hears crash*Going Social Studies Amy P: *paints in books, painting "Art teacher did it"* Heh heh heh... Homeroom Amy P: (I might respond slowly, my bro's freidn hasd called 3 times in the past 5 minutes and I don't wanna answer...) Mama, I'm scared... Ravioli: It's gonna be fine, sweetheart. Remember, your cousin Sunny D's gonna be here too. Sunny D: *stumbles in, trips, and falls flat on face* Ow... hi, auntie. Amy P: Okay. *hugs Ravioli* Bye Mama. Ravioli: Bye, sweetie. Me or your papa will pick you up at the end of the day. *to Sunny D* How are things on your end? Sunny D: Nanny tried to kill us... Ravioli: ... Amy: *when Ravioli stands up, Amy is still clining to her, whispers* Don't leave me with him. *looks at Sunny D* (LOL, g2g bbl) Ravioli: *whispers to Amy* It's all right sweetie, Sunny's a really nice person, he's just a little... Sunny D: *attempts to walk, trips* Ow. Ravioli: ...yeah... Red: *Walks in with sparks* Spark stay here, its your first day. Spark: OKAY MOTHER LEAVE ME ALONE! Red: I'm your father... (Redflare: XD I had to join) Ravioli: See, Amy, here's someone else already. You'll be fine. Amy P: *waves as Ravioli leaves* Hey Sunny D. Sunny D: *adjusts glasses* Hi. Amy P: This is gonna be a long year... Come on, lets go break stuff! Sunny D: ...okay... Amy:Hey little people and not so little people i am your art theacher Lunchroom Town Guitar Center Jack: I'll work here. Manager: You can be assis. manager and you will get 350 dollars a month. Jack: Sweet! Matt: I'd love to work here. I play guitar all the time with a cherry-red, limited addition electric and Satan's own bass guitar, El Diablo! Seriously experienced for this sort of thing! Jack: I din't know you play guitar Matt! Matt: Of course I do! I can also play drums keyboard, and sing like Shaun Ryder and 2D! JAck: OK you can work here. Matt: Sweet! Sorrel: you know caramella can work at abercormbie *she mutters that* can i work here! i play bass, drums, piano (all dat is true) Jack: Sure! You guys are my best friends and now we work together! Sorrel: LUV IT! Jack: WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! Sorel: LOL Matt: (Walks over) Make that four, friends. Jacxk: You already are a musketeer Matt. Sorrel: ya! *high 5's them both* Aeropostale Abercrombie (can sorrel work hear) Sorrel: *walks in and looks around* thank god they have this shop much better than old navy! KB Toys Blake: Give me a toy Pikachu or I leave!!!! Matt: (Smashes into the toy store on his motorcycle) Oh, dear. Bless your soul, Trigon. Apple Store Aaron:I need a new laptop i fried mine Zach: Please, take a gander around. Zach:--leaves-- Game Stop Zach: Hello, I'm here for my first day of work! Stop and Shop Borders Wal Mart Barnes and Noble Stephen: Can I work here? I love books! <3 'em I say! Manager: Sure! You will get 350 dollars month deal? Stephen: I get paid to sell stuff? Wow, life has payed me in return for all the good things I do... *Camera zooms in on his head* What? Sunny D: *walks in* Stephen: Deal, *walks up to Sunny D* How may I help ya? Sunny D: Umm... I need some books for school... Stephen: (silence) What "types" of books? Like notebooks or somethin'? Sunny D: Well... I need the stuff on this list... *holds up list and looks away awkwardly* Stephen: *Takes the list, and walks around the store, 10 minutes later he comes back with all his supplies* To the counter! Sunny D: *reaches into pocket for wallet, realizes it's gone* Oh no!!! *looks at Stephen fearfully* Er, could I call Sunsh- ...my mom? I think she has my wallet... Stephen: You know what kid? Your alright, i'll pay for it with my next *mumbles* two paychecks... You want it in a bag? Sunny D: *slightly panicing* N-no! You don't have to... I can call Sunshi-- er, my mom... she or my aunt can bring some money... Stephen: *shrugs* If you wanna, I guess. *Starts to scan everything* Sunny D: *checks pockets, realizes he forgot his cell phone too* ...this is not my day... Stephen: Come on' round the counter kid, you can use the store phone... Oh, and make sure to dial 411 before you put your mother's number in. Sunny D: T-thanks... *dials number, waits while it picks up* Auntie Ravoli? Yup, it's me. Yeah, I forgot my wallet. Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Thanks, Auntie. Yeah. Bye. *hangs up* My aunt's coming with some money... Stephen: Ok then... so you want any candy? It's on the house... Maybe some Ravioli? Sunny D: No th- *stomach growls* ...do you mind? I-I won't cause any trouble? Stephen: Go ahead. You know what? Your probably the first kid that's talked to me in ages. Amy:Walks in Hey stephen can i get a art book Stephen: Yea, aisle 5 (In head) what's taking his Auntie so long... Ravioli: *storms in door* All that traffic... *mutters to self* Sunny D: Auntie Ravioli! Amy:Thanks*Grabs book*Can i get checked out Ravioli: *stares at Stephen and blinks once* Steph? That you? Stephen: Yes, why? *Doesen't seem to remember her* Ravioli: We went to college together, remember? I was the one who hung out with Nalyd and vandilized the dean's car. Stephen: Oh, your Sunshine's sister right? *under breath* this one seems to be smarter then the other. (No offense, really to how Sunshine act's in camps and stuff.) Amy:I graduated before you guy went there Ravioli: *rolls eyes* I know. Say, aren't you Duncan's brother or something? Stephen: Yea, dont mention. Ravioli: Ah... *snickers* Kinda ironic that you met Sunny D here, then. *pulls out wallet* How much for the books? Amy: *appears there with ravioli magic* Mommy, when is Papa coming home? Ravioli: *picks her up* Soon, sweetie, probably a few more days, then we'll go for the finals to cheer him on, then he's coming home with us. *sudden realization* Wait, wasn't your auntie supposed to be watching you? Amy: *giggles sweetly* She got Ragu all over her bed! What is Papa like? Ravioli: Again? *sighs* Anyway, your papa is very smart and he likes to write. And just like you, he likes to get into trouble. *laughs* Amy:Another Amy Ravioli: Yeah. She's my daughter. Sort of. Amy: Does he like Ravioli? (Will she handle the truth???) Ravioli: ... *awkward silence* Wait, do you mean me or the pasta, sweetheart? (Ah, the dilemmas of being named after food...) Amy: Yeah, Mommy! (Sunshine: *is confused* Does she mean the food or the pixie? Help me out here. :P) Amy: (LOL, my bad.) Food! Ravioli: Well, I dunno, sweetie. You have to remember, your papa's not a pixie like me and auntie Sunshine. Amy: Oh, okay then. Can I go home and watch the television? Stephen: It is 69.99... Ravioli: *to Amy* Just hold on one second, sweetie, then we'll all go home. *hands Stephen a credit card* Stephen: *Takes it and swipes it, hands her the card and starts to bag them, then puts them on the counter* If you need help, i'll bring em' out to your car if you want. Ravioli: Thanks, but I'm good. And I don't have a car. I fly. C'mon, Sunny D. Little Amy's getting restless. Stephen: *jaw drops* (In head) I wish I could fly, If I could they woulda picked me instead of DUNCAN! They would love a flying dude in season 3... Ravioli: Hey, are you off shift soon? Sunshine'd love to see you again. If I can wake her up, that is... Stephen: *Checks watch* Sure... don't know why she'd wanna see me, I barely know her. *Jumps over the counter* Amy: Mommy! Papa's new challenge entry scares me! Ravioli: *pats Amy on the head* Shh, it's okay sweetheart, it's just a picture... Amy: *calms down* Okay. He is gonna win and come home soon! Stephen: We gonna go? So, you guys fly and I take my car over there? Ravioli: *to Amy* That's right, sweetheart. *to Stephen* Actually, at this point, we might as well just take a cab. The air traffic was horrible coming down here. Ever try navigating through a flock of geese? Stephen: Uhh.... I really can't answer that question. *Runs outside and starts jumping like an idiot* TAXI!!!!!!! (A taxi stops for them* Ravioli: *rolls eyes and climbs in, they drive back to Sunshine & Ravioli's apartment* Target Sports Authority Commuter Comics Dunkin Donuts Starbucks Sorrel: *walk in casually* i order a... Sunshine: *bursts through the drive-through window* CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! McDonalds Stage (it's where characters' bands, and poets and stuff preform) Wendy's Jason: *steals a spicy chicken sand wich and devours it before anyone notices* Burger King Owester: Check out the Star Trek toys they're giving out! Lamborghini Shop Matt: (Hits things) What? It's FUN!!! Sunshine: *walks in* What's a Lambi- ...Lumbo- ...Limba- ...GAH. Dominoes Papa John's Nalyd: *is there with Ravioli* Table for two. *they sit at their table* So what have you been up to since I dropped out of that academy? Ravioli: Not much, really. I did a little travelling, then met back up with Sunshine, and she made me sign up for a few camps. And then there was Amy, of course. What have you been up to, other than winning reality shows and buying ponies? Nalyd: Actually, since we last saw each other, that's all I have done... Wow. In one day I went from poor and family-less, to rich and having a family... And having pizza! Zach: -enters and theen jumps on a table- OHH YEAH! Ravioli: What the... *stares at pizza* So, uh... what is this stuff? Nalyd: I'm afraid if I touch it it'll move. Nanny Renrut: *laughs from kitchen* Ravioli: I just got a weird feeling of forboding... Nalyd: *eats pizza* Wow, just like... mom used to make. Ravioli: That gives me an even worse feeling... *sees Nanny in the kitchen* NANNY?! Nalyd: MOM?? Random customer: TOAST!!! Nanny Renrut: Thats right, I got a job here! I make the pizza. Zach: -in background- That's the way uh hun uh hun Weee like et uh hun uh hun Ravioli: *whispers to Nalyd* Wanna head to the movies now? Nalyd: Yeah. *they run out* Nanny Renrut: *snarles and foams at mouth* Zach: RABIES/ SEIZURE! CALL 911!!! Motorcycle Dealer Matt: A place for me! I'm a rebel, sir! Got any rebel stuff? Jason: Dude you are too young to be here but, hey, I'm not a cop. Matt: I got my motorcycle liscence. I'm a smart boy. Jason: Like I said, I'm not a cop. Matt: Ya think that's wot I said? Jason: Whatev. *finishes his stolen spicy chicken sandwich* Sorrel: walks in and blows up a motercycle* ha ha you guys can't catch me! Car Dealer Aaron:My jeep liberty needs a tune up Cinamas Aaron:Hey i am looking for a job you hiring Fat manager: Ya I quit. Aaron:I get to be manager FAt Manager: Ya. I'm going to live at McDonald's now. Aaron:Cool well time to sell movie tickets Matt: Well, I'm here to see my favirote movie, Farris Bueler's day off! Aaron:Okay pocorn and want to try our new nacho flavor popcorn and do you want soda Aaron:I need a week off but to do that i need a worker Rocky: Aye aye sir! Go ahead and take a vaction! Aaron:Thanks Ravioli: So, what movie should we see? Nalyd: I don't care ummm Up? (I just saw that. Its great!) Ravioli: Sure. (I haven't seen it yet, but I want to!!! I'm a big Pixar nerd XD) Nalyd: *buys tickets and they take a seat* I love this part! (Its great. Not a classic, but really funny. SQUIRREL!) Ravioli: *laughs and eats some popcorn* (G2G, man, I can't even see it in RP!!! :() Nalyd: *laughs and starts choking on popcorn, turns blue* Ravioli: *sees Nalyd and curses under breath, starts giving him the heimlich maneuver* Nalyd: *spits out popcorn and it hits an elderly person* Thanks, Ravi. (Aw! A nickname!) Ravioli: (AWWW! XD) *blushes a little* No prob. *continues watching movie, ignoring the shouting elderly person* Nalyd: *yawns, making it seem like he'll put his arm around her, but just eats some popcorn* (LOL) Ravioli: *quietly sighs with disappointment* Nalyd: *realizes what he did so he puts his arm around her* The dog in the movie: *talks* (LOL) Ravioli: *blushes a little* Sunshine: *pops out of the bucket of popcorn* A talking dog?! These people at pixar are geniuses!!! Ravioli: WEREN'T YOU WATCHING AMY?!?! Sunshine: ...oh yeah. Oops. *runs back to apartment* Ravioli: *facepalm* Nalyd: *puts arm back aroudn her and leans close, whispers* While I was on the island I really missed you. The fat kid: *eats candy* (LOL) (Sunshine: Nuuu! You're spoiling the movie and I haven't seen it yet! XD) Ravioli: *turns beet red* I... I missed you too... *dead serious* But don't tell anyone I said that! I don't want people thinking I'm mushy. Old man: *does old man things* (I'm being incredibly vague, LOL) Nalyd: I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart. *turns back to movie* Sunshine: *takes some popcorn* So when's the bird come? (I watch commercials, LOL) Ravioli: GO WATCH AMY!!!!! Sunshine: *flees* Nalyd: The old man's head is very square... *movie ends* That was great! Should we head back to the apartment now? Ravioli: Yes. I don't even want to think about what Sunshine's been letting Amy do this whole time... *imagines apartment on fire and covered in Ragu, shudders* Nalyd: *imagines Sunshine tied to a chair, Amy burning DUncan dolls, starts laughing until Sunshine destroys the world* Uh-oh. *gets a taxi* Which aparment building are you in... (Lets go up to apartment) The Nest (local hangout) Jack: Check out my new board! *takes out Tony Hawk model skateboard* You like? Sorrel and Codaa are there* Sorrel: hey jack nice board... i remeber when i used to skateboard Codaa: I didn't like skateboarding much... I did a kickflip off a ramp and then... *shivers* That was the end of me skating. Sorrel: i also do tricks on scootering *flashback of someone nearly running over her while she was on the scooter* Codaa: O.O Scary stuff... Sorrel: uh huh when i was little i was always quietbut imlike crazy now thanks to that car Amy:*rides in on motor bike not as powerful as motorcycle*Hey guys Aaron:*locks jeep*Hey guys Codaa: *Stares at the two, and plugs his ear due to the loudness* Sorrel: hey guysturn it down! Aaron:TURN IT DOWN*all muffled by music* Sorrel: *takes megaphone and screams out....* TURN IT DOWN *smiles* Codaa: *Looks around* Wait a minute, where'd you get the megaphone? SOrrel: part angel im magical and Silias grabbed it for me! Logan:Takes metal pole and hits speaker*Better Codaa: (In head) Wow, my girlfriend's a angel... who cares? That means we'll be happy for LIFE! And we won't die, will we? I DONT WANNA DIE!!! Sorrel: uh... codaa being part angel means i can read what your saying in your head.... no matter if we die we will always be happy! Codaa: Even my head doesen't have privacy... Beats me! Sorrel: yah caramell has that power too but she isn't an angel shes a NINJA Logan:I can hear Aaron ya dude me too Sorrel: im part ninija too! ha ha he he LOL Logan:Well i am so bored i need a girl friend Codaa: *puts his arms around Sorrel's stomach* Well she's taken, dude! Sorrel: how bout caramell ? though shes quiet at times Logan:No no one will ever love me*frowns* Aaron:Dont give up Amy:Ya Silias: always believe dude Logan:I will never get a girl friend i will end up fat and dateless forever Silias: like i said Sorrel: just don't get fat logan Logan:Okay what about Ravioli i dout it Sunshine i dout it Jack: It doesn't matter if you don't have a girlfriend! I dno't have one! Jason: Yeah he hesn't had a girlfriend for months. Rocky: Whyh is everyone here? How bout' we all got to McDonalds! Sorrel: what happened to the other one? Jack? Jack: What do you maen? Sorrel: other girlfriend can caramella is open (shes totally different,, nicer and quietera) Jack: No for now I'm not into dating. But thanks for caring! Sorrel: ok Codaa: *To sorrel* So... where ya wanna go now? Sorrel: im staying here though i have to do my shift pretty soon! Codaa: Oh crap, that reminds me, I gotta go and apply for a job, bye Sorrel! *Starts to run off really fast* Sorrel: uh ok *goes to the music store* Roger: Hey, peepz! Sunshine: WHAT UP!!! Stephen: *Is being dragged behind her* Jack: Hey guys. I'm back from the beach. DJ: Yo. Sorrel: uh hey jack how was the beach Playground Amy: *swinging* Push me higher, Papa! Nanny Renrut: *watches from her box* Nalyd: *pushes her* Sunshine: *sitting on another swing pouting* Ravi says I haveta get a job... Nalyd: Why? I've got a million bucks, I can support us all.\ Amy: WEEE! Sunshine: Something about getting off my lazy butt and doing something with my life... and the cost of "equine care" whatever that is... and she was mumbling something about how much ravioli we go through every week... hey, it's the elderly female you!!! *points to Nanny Renrut* Nalyd: MOM?!?? Nanny Renrut: *rolls away in her box* Amy: Papa, are you and Mommy back together? Nalyd: Yes, Amy. *has an idea* Hey, Sunshine, would you be willing to babysit Amy tonight? Sunshine: Okay! Then Ravioli won't chew me out for not looking for a job! *about to continue talking, but she gets hit by a shoe* Someone with a knack for throwing shoes is reading my mind... Nalyd: *on phone* Ravioli! Wanna go out to get some pizza tonight? Maybe see a movie? Ravioli" *from phone* Sure. Sounds great. Sunshine: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PIZZA IS!!! *gets hit by another shoe* Seriously!!! Sorrel: walking* So sunshine you and nalyd got to gether? mhm i don't know amy looks cute! Sunshine: No, Nalyd and Ravioli, my sister! And of course Amy is cute! Sorrel: so got a job sunshine?!? and amy is your neice than right? hows Sunny D? Vactions Beach Jack: *arrivess* A hh! Smell that salt air? Jason: *gets out of car* Who cares? Let's surf!! Jack: OK race ya! Jason: Heh! *starts racing Jack to the shore* *A WEEK HAS PASSED* Jack: Let's get back home. Jason: Fine. *they drive back home* Forest Lake Snow capped mountains Resort Hiking Trail